Amigos
by Succube Noir
Summary: Cuando tienes amigos sabes que puedes contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, o te pueden salvar de una situación de vida o muerte, ¿no es así?


**¡Hola a todos! En fin, mi mente otra vez hizo conexión y se inspiró para otro fic, es un RenRuki encubierto, en todo caso sería más por parte de Renji -sexy- que de Rukia. Este fic se sitúa cuando ellos aún son niños y viven en el Rukongai, lamentablemente sus amigos ya habían pasado a mejor vida, así que no aparecen. Quizá un poco de OOC aunque traté de que no fuera así. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que leyeron mi anterior fic, su opinión para mí es muy valiosa ya que me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Le agradezco a: Orihime Sweet Princess, mamori anazaki, Klan-destino, ul-him y hayashikun por sus reviews y también a los que pasaron a leerla. Sin más que agregar, les dejo este one-shot**

**

* * *

**

**AMIGOS**

Cuando eres un niño nada te preocupa, vives feliz con tu familia que te quiere y te diviertes con tus amigos, viviendo en tu propia burbuja, ignorante de los infinitos problemas que existen en el mundo. Así debería de ser para todos los niños, a menos claro, que seas un huérfano y vivas en un lugar comparable a la morgue. No es que el cielo y la tierra se hayan conjugado para que seas un infeliz que ni siquiera pueda confiar en su propia sombra, pero las cosas suelen ser así si vives en uno de los distritos más conflictivos de todo el Rukongai.

A pesar de todo, como buenos niños que somos, acabamos haciendo amigos y confiando los unos de los otros. Claro está, la confianza no aparece de la noche a la mañana, son esas muestras de lealtad y honestidad las que terminan por hacer el trabajo. Después de todo, cuando tienes amigos sabes que puedes contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, o te pueden salvar de una situación de vida o muerte, ¿no es así? Teniendo tan corta edad no puedes hacer mucho contra un tipo con cara de asesino en serie. Es como ponerse con Sansón a las patadas. Pero bien dicen que la unión hace la fuerza, no porque entre todos le den duro al tipo, ¡por Dios! Eso sería suicidio, más bien sería la unión de los amigos que te ayudan a escapar del matón.

_Ese estúpido de Renji, por qué siempre se tiene que meter en problemas,_ pensó una muy cabreada Rukia, que se asomaba por la ventana que daba a la calle. No podía ser más idiota: A sabiendas de la reputación de maldito de Higoshi Kenta, un matón que vivía entre los límites del distrito 78 y el 79, se le ocurrió meterse a su "casa" para robarse la comida que había. Bien pudieron ir a la tienda a robarse unas cuantas cosas para seguir comiendo, pero cuando Renji supo que Higoshi atacaba continuamente a las demás personas para robarles y darse sus buenos atracones de comida, no lo pensó dos veces. Más bien, ni siquiera lo pensó y fue corriendo a robarle, según por las palabras de él que ya era todo un experto y después le agradecería con la exquisita cena que iban a disfrutar. Ni siquiera se detuvo para esperar a Rukia, quién, muy angustiada por lo impulsivo que era, salió corriendo para evitar que cometiera una estupidez. Ya había perdido a tres amigos, no iba a permitirse perder a uno más.

Cuando Renji llegó a la casa del gañán, se detuvo para asegurarse que no estuviera nadie en ese lugar ni en sus alrededores. Bueno, considerando que Higoshi era muy temido por los demás dudaba que alguien se acercara a la boca del lobo. _Bien_, pensó, ese era su momento. Era ahora o nunca. Fácilmente pudo abrir la puerta,el tipo debía estar muy confiado de sí mismo como para dejar la puerta a medio abrir. Se adentró en búsqueda de víveres y comida que pudiera transportar. Cuando dio con ellos puso todo lo que pudo en una bolsa que siempre cargaba para sus embustes, la guardó entre su ropa y se apresuró a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; _excelente, todo salió a pedir de boca_, pensaba el chico. Quizá no debió pensar eso tan pronto, ya que casi llegando a la puerta su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Ahí estaba Higoshi, mirando a Renji entre sorprendido y enfadado. ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso se atreviera a robarle? Se estaba burlando en su cara una rata rastrera, a la que sólo tenía que aplastar por osar entrar a sus territorios.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. Una pequeña rata hambrienta que entró a la cueva del león. Te voy a enseñar lo que le pasa a cualquiera que se atreve a tocar mis pertenencias. – Soltó Higoshi, mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona de que el chico estaba paralizado del susto.

Cuando Rukia miró al tipo acercarse peligrosamente a Renji, sintió miedo de ver que éste ni siquiera parpadeaba. Se había quedado en blanco y no se movía ni un milímetro. Se sorprendió a sí misma entrando con el único objetivo de patearle el trasero al monstruoso hombre mientras gritaba:

- ¡Maldito, ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

Sorprendentemente, y considerando el menudo cuerpo de Rukia y el descomunal tamaño del matón, consiguió hacerle caer, ya que el golpe lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Agarró a Renji de la mano y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. No miró hacia atrás, el simple hecho de sentir que les pisaban los talones le inundaba de pánico y le hacía correr sin detenerse. Qué decir del muchacho, su mente sólo atinó a responder a la orden de la chica y se dejó llevar. Corrieron por quién sabe cuantas horas, hasta terminar exhaustos y sin aliento. Por lo menos Higoshi les había perdido la pista desde hace rato, pero por puro instinto mejor alargaron el tramo de lejanía con él.

Buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche y encontraron una pequeña construcción sin techo, pero por lo menos estaba un poco escondido a la vista de los demás, así que Rukia se apresuró a acomodarse en un rincón para pasar la noche ahí. Miró a Renji, tenía la mirada baja y no se atrevía a hablar, así que ella rompió con el silencio.

- Oye, tranquilízate un poco, de seguro no nos encontrará aquí.

- Rukia… yo… no sé que decir. Perdóname. – Diciendo eso la miró con un aire de tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero inmediatamente agachó su cabeza y vio hacia el piso.

- ¿Y perdonarte por que? – Le preguntó la chica.

- Por todo. Por ser tan idiota, por cometer una estupidez, de no ser por ti seguramente ese monstruo habría acabado conmigo. – Acabó diciendo eso con sus ojos llorosos y apretando fuertemente los puños. Se sentía un completo imbécil, y sobre todo, acabó metiendo en sus problemas a su amiga ¿Y si a ella le hubiese pasado algo? ¿Si las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien y los terminaba matando a ambos? No quería ni pensarlo, no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa.

- No seas estúpido, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? – Terminó regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al pelirrojo y contagiándolo de un buen humor, así que el también sonrió. Ah, que haría sin ella, era como su ángel guardián, tan dulce y linda como se veía ahora, ella que lo cuidaba y protegía de los malvados, un ser celestial que…

- Y ni creas que ya te salvaste, todavía falta que te dé tu paliza por ser tan idiota, ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te fuiste como perro hambriento, pero eso lo veremos mañana, por lo menos trajiste la comida, ¿cierto?- Dijo Rukia

- Ah, si, la traigo aquí entre mi ropa– confiadamente metió su mano donde se suponía estaba la comida, pero por más que buscó y rebuscó entre sus ropas no encontró nada. ¡Diablos! De seguro cuando corrían se le cayó la bolsa. – Mmm, jajajajaja, verás creo que pasó algo muy gracioso, creo que se me cayó cuando corríamos.

- ¿Qué? – A Rukia le saltó una vena que palpitaba con fiereza en su frente- ¡Como pudiste ser tan descuidado! ¡Hiciste todo ese escándalo para nada! ¡A donde crees que vas, Abarai Renji! ¡Ahora sí me vas a escuchar!... – Mientras la pelinegra perseguía al pelirrojo, éste no sabía quién daba más miedo, si el monstruo de Higoshi o una muy molesta y hambrienta Rukia a la que toda la lindura se le había desvanecido al instante.

En fin, no todo es perfecto.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre la historia y también si hay alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva serán bienvenidas. Si te gustó la historia, no seas tacaño y regala un review a la autora, y si no te gusta el tomatazo también es recibido XD.**


End file.
